Future Spalistair
by Spalistair11
Summary: A few years after tying the knot, Spencer and Alistair decide to start a family. Will they be able to fit in some romance while raising their two energetic little girls? [Surrogacy] [Also includes McHayward!] Reviews are greatly appreciated!
1. Claire

**23rd of August 2027**

 **Beverly Hills, CA**

No matter what time Alistair fell asleep, his body always woke up early. Very slowly, he opened his eyes and felt the tender embrace of his sleeping husband.

As his vision gradually reached its fullness, Alistair noticed the clock on his nightstand. It was 7:28, meaning their alarm would go off in two minutes. Forcing himself out of his husband's arms, Alistair turned it off to avoid the loud commotion.

"Babe?" a sleepy voice muttered. "What are-"

Alistair rolled over to face his husband. He couldn't help but smirk at the man that in front of him. Spencer hated mornings.

"Time to wake up..." Alistair told him. Spencer lazily opened his eyes, and his husband gave him a soft peck on the lips.

Rolling onto his back, Spencer stretched himself out. He then crossed his arms over his face to block the morning light seeping through the window.

"I can't move," he mumbled.

Alistair placed his palm on his husband's chest. Spencer groaned softly when he felt the massage to his abdomen.

"Don't make me get Claire involved..." Alistair warned, laughing softly. "I'll have her jump on you again."

As if on cue, the bedroom door opened and in walked their youngest daughter.

"There's our big girl!" Alistair greeted, holding his arms out to let Claire onto the bed.

But as soon as she hopped up and came into his embrace, Alistair's smile faded. Usually Claire was a bundle of morning sunshine, but for some reason she seemed like more of a rain cloud.

"What's wrong pumpkin?" Alistair asked.

Spencer immediately snapped out of his state, and sat up worriedly. After all, it may have been early in the morning, but his girls and husband were his sensitive side...and he couldn't stand to see them upset.

"What is it, Claire?" Spencer asked, running a hand over her ginger-colored curls.

Without an initial answer, the 4-year-old's lip began to tremble, and tears filled her eyes.

"Daddy, Papa..." she squeaked. "Don't make me go."

"Oh Claire," Alistair pressed, pulling her in tighter.

With her head now against Alistair's chest, their little girl gripped the front of Spencer's t-shirt and let her tears fall.

"Why don't you want to go?" Spencer asked. He undid her hand from his shirt and held it-her tiny fingers clung tightly to his.

"Tell us, baby girl," Alistair stated. He rubbed her back gently and anxiously looked at his husband.

"Don't be scared, Claire," Spencer told her. "You're going to make so many friends...and you're so smart..."

"No..." she muttered.

"Daddy's right, pumpkin," Alistair added, carefully sitting them up.

Claire looked down at her knees and worked to hold back the rest of her tears. Her parents shared thoughtful glances for a few moments. Spencer bit his lip and let his husband take the lead.

"I bet you'll feel better when you put on your new dress..." Alistair suggested. He placed a finger under her tiny chin, lifting her head so he could meet her eyes. "Remember how excited you were when you picked it out with Auntie Megan?"

The little girl nodded, but didn't smile.

"C'mon Claire," Spencer encouraged. "Let's go put it on...your sister hasn't seen it yet!"

Claire nodded again, still not smiling.

Spencer knew what he had to do to cheer her up. He jumped out of bed and ran to the other side. Quickly he tickled her tummy, causing their daughter plop onto her back with a squeal.

"Let's go!" Spencer exclaimed. With one strong scoop of his arm, he threw a now giggling Claire over his shoulder and ran her out of the room.

When the door slammed shut, Alistair sighed contently and laid back against his pillow. He figured a few more minutes of rest would be a good idea. Since Spencer had taken Claire, it meant that Alistair would have to wake Cassie...and she hated mornings even more than Spencer.


	2. Cassie

**14th of July 2035**

 **Westwood, Los Angeles, CA**

There Spencer sat, holding his husband's hand tightly in the hospital suite. Cassie was conscious again with an IV in her arm, sound asleep.

It had been an insane few hours. Earlier that day, their eight-year-old was playing hard on the soccer field, and then at halftime she collapsed.

"Why didn't we do this earlier?" Alistair sighed. "She hasn't been herself. We should have known-"

In a calming way, Spencer squeezed his shoulder.

"We're here now," he answered, kissing his husband's cheek. "Besides, she's tough."

After a few minutes of silence, Spencer's phone vibrated. He pulled it out of his jean pocket and opened the text.

"It's just my mom," he stated. "She took Claire out for ice cream...she wants to know when we hear anything."

Just then, there was a soft knock at the door.

"Come in," Spencer said.

The doctor entered. He was a tall, dark-haired man with bright green eyes. A sympathetic smile sat upon his face, causing chills to run through Alistair's body.

"Hi," he greeted. "I'm doctor Kaplan...and you're the parents, correct?"

"Did you find out what happened?" Spencer pressed, completely ignoring the question. He gripped his husband's hand tightly in anticipation.

Dr. Kaplan nodded. "I specialize in pediatric endocrinology...and, after full examination of your daughter, it is very clear that she has Type 1 Diabetes."

"What?" Spencer exclaimed. Alistair still didn't say anything. "Are you absolutely-"

"We are positive," The doctor added with a sigh. "But it is manageable-we will be treating her with insulin shortly, and then once she is well enough, you will have a meeting with a diabetes specialist on how to properly care for her."

Spencer looked at his husband. He watched Alistair's shaken expression and swallowed hard. The doctor could definitely sense the shock and tension.

"I'm very sorry," Dr. Kaplan added. "I will give you three some time alone, and we won't start any insulin until your daughter wakes up."

Both parents waited for him to close the door, but as soon as he did, Spencer sat back in the chair and exhaled deeply.

Alistair got up and walked to Cassie's bed. Sitting on the edge, he looked at their sleeping daughter. Running his fingers through her brown locks, he noticed she still had some grass stains on her face.

"I feel so bad." Spencer stated, rubbing his palm over his forehead. "She didn't have as much energy...I could tell, but I didn't think-"

"She's fine now, sweetie," Alistair interjected. "Don't blame yourself."

A soft moan escaped Cassie's lips, and the little girl slowly opened her eyes. Spencer got up immediately to join them.

"Papa...?" she muttered, looking up at Alistair. "What happened?"

"You fainted, baby girl," he answered, taking her tiny hand in his. "But you're going to be okay..."

"Did we win?" she asked, suddenly realizing she'd missed the game.

Spencer laughed a bit. "I don't know, Cass," he told her, sitting down as well. "But we're just thrilled you're-"

"No, daddy-" she pressed. "Call grandma and ask if we won!"

Spencer shook his head and pulled out his phone. Although Cassie didn't have his blonde hair, it wasn't difficult to figure out where her genes came from.


	3. Claire (Part 2)

**22nd of September 2037**

With the Dodgers on the road playing the Cubs, Alistair had the girls to himself. He loved them so much, just as he did his husband.

Everything went as planned. _Usually_.

Earlier that day, Claire had complained of a tummy ache, but she was still able to eat some of her breakfast. Alistair figured it would be alright to send her to school, hoping that his baby was okay.

As a graphic designer, Alistair was able to work from home on certain days. Thanks goodness it was one of those days, as he received an urgent call from Brentwood School. Claire was in the nurse's office with a fever of 100, and she had already thrown up once.

On the way, he was built up with apprehension. Alistair felt horrible for their daughter. The girls were truly their princesses. Beyond that, with any pain that their babies had, he and Spencer always wished they could take it away and give it to themselves. That is why Alistair didn't bother to tell his husband yet. The game at Wrigley Field would be starting soon, and the Dodgers needed their 2nd baseman at his best.

When Alistair got to the nurse's office, the first thing he saw was his sleeping daughter on one of the beds.

"Mr. Porter-Reid?" the nurse asked, getting up from her chair to shake his hand.

"That would be me," he replied.

"I'm Lily, the school nurse."

"Nice to meet you," Alistair said, shaking her hand.

Claire squirmed a bit and then opened her eyes. She was so relieved to see him.

"Papa," she said in the quietest voice, reaching her hand out.

"There's my girl," Alistair stated. He quickly walked over to the bed.

"Her fever has stayed the same since we rang," the nurse began. "She vomited once, half an hour ago, but I gave her some ginger ale...which seems to have calmed it down."

Alistair knelt down beside his daughter and kissed her forehead.

"Papa..." she muttered again.

"Let's get you comfy at home," Alistair said, running a hand through her soft red hair.

The nurse walked to the foot of the bed.

"I recommend that she see her primary provider as soon as possible," the nurse said. "She will probably need an antibiotic...and fluids if she vomits again, particularly ones with electrolytes. She needs to stay hydrated."

Claire whimpered when the nurse mentioned vomiting. Alistair took her hand in response.

"We will be sure of that," he answered, giving Claire's palm a light squeeze.

After gathering his daughter's Frozen-themed backpack and lunchbox, Alistair helped Claire out of bed. He then took her hand and thanked the nurse, and the pair headed out the door and into the hallway.

"Will you carry me?" Claire muttered. The poor little girl was pale as a ghost.

"Of course, princess," Alistair replied. With strong arms, he scooped her up carefully. Claire wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

He did not set her down until she was in the backseat of the Range Rover. Claire was quiet for the entire ride, only with an occasional whimper of tummy pain.

Once they were in her bedroom, Alistair helped his daughter into her Minnie Mouse pajamas and tucked her into the pink four-poster bed. He then set a bottle of Gatorade on her nightstand to keep her hydrated and handed Claire her plush Olaf.

"Stay, Papa..." Claire said. She was shivering a bit, so Alistair pulled another blanket over her.

"I'm here," he assured. Claire nodded and whimpered a bit.

"Does your tummy hurt?" he asked. He watched his 6-year-old worriedly as his baby girl's lip began to tremble.

She nodded, and tears began to fill her eyes.

"Don't cry, angel," he sighed, taking her tiny hand. "Let me go call Dr. Silverstein, and then I promise I'll stay with you."

And he did just that. When Alistair returned, he kissed his daughter's head and then cuddled her close. Even when sick, she was so beautiful-both of his girls were. Never in a million years would he have imagined having such an incredible husband and family.


	4. Cassie (Part 2)

_Please comment if you can...I'm pretty new to fanfic and would love the feedback!_

 **23rd of September 2036**

 **Beverly Hills, CA**

It was the perfect Saturday for a birthday. The weather was 80 degrees and sunny, and there was little wind. After hanging the streamers, Cassie helped her Papa set the picnic tables. The plates and cups had pictures of puppies, even though she never was able to have one due to her sister's allergies.

But this year would be different. As Alistair watched Cassie finish the last table, he couldn't help but smile. This was going to be his baby girl's best bithday.

Just then, the pair heard Spencer and Claire pull up the driveway.

"My cake!" Cassie cheered, dashing through the backyard.

"Cassie!" Alistair called, chasing after her. "No peaking allowed!"

When Cassie reached the Range Rover, they were both already out of the car. Spencer was lifting the trunk to get the cake.

"Dad let me see!" Cassie exclaimed, hugging him from behind.

"Nope," he replied. Spencer turned around and gave his daugther a kiss on the head. "This is going straight into the fridge until dessert."

"But that's too long..." Cassie sighed. She looked up at Spencer sweetly-it would usually make him melt, but he was not going to budge on this one.

"Your party will definitely be a good enough distraction," Alistair added. He walked the few steps to his husband and kissed him on the lips.

"I didn't drop it," Spencer teased, breaking the kiss. It was a reference to last Thanksgiving...but that was an entirely different story.

Alistair grinned and squeezed his shoulder. "C'mon," he said. "I'll hold the door."

 **6 Hours Later**

As Cassie's friends were getting out of the pool and drying off, Spencer was in the living room with Mason. Cassie was best friends with his daughter Sasha, and even though Mason and Jane lived in San Diego, Sasha just didn't want to miss the party. Luckily, they would be sleeping over so they didn't have to drive home that night.

"You know," Mason sighed. "She was already heartbroken about the miscarriage, and now this had to happen? Jane was promised she'd become a partner by now."

"Want me to deck em?" Spencer asked, trying to cheer him up.

Mason rolled his eyes and shook his head. A few seconds later, Spencer's phone vibrated.

"My mom's here," he stated eagerly. "Come on, you have to help me!"

Mason brightened up pretty fast, as he knew what was coming. He and Spencer quickly walked out the front door and across the lawn.

Spencer opened the gated entrance.

"Why does everyone here have these things?" Mason asked. "I mean, I get it if you're like Brad Pitt or something."

"Not everyone," Spencer replied. "The privacy's pretty nice though."

Truthfully, Spencer and Alistair received a fair amount of press themselves. When he was called up to the majors 16 years ago, he was the first openly-gay player. Now he was a multiple all-star pick and a parent, and for some reason, that was fascinating to people. It's not like it bothered him too much, as it was pretty great to be a role model. It was just sort of...awkward at times.

When they walked out onto the sidewalk, Spencer immediately took notice of his mother's Jeep down the street. They headed that way, and Spencer smiled and waved when he saw her come around the back.

"He is _so cute_ , Spencer!" she exclaimed. Spencer walked the rest of the way towards her and gave her a quick hug.

"Who, Alistair?" he asked. "Yea, he's decent."

She laughed and gave her son a light slap on the shoulder.

"Hey, Mrs. Ports," Mason greeted brightly. They hugged as well, but stopped as soon as a little bark was heard.

Spencer beat his mom to the backseat door. With slight apprehension, he opened it to find the little crate.

"Oh my god," Spencer said, grinning from ear-to-ear. "He's perfect, mom!"

"Let me see!" Mason pressed. Spencer carefully lifted the crate out of the car so they could all get a better look at him.

"He is so cute," Mason stated, his face filled with delight. "What kind of puppy is this?"

"A miniature goldendoodle," Spencer told him. "Alistair and I have been researching for ages...they're supposed to be really good, and he shouldn't bother Claire's allergies."

Mason poked his finger through the crated door, and the puppy sniffed his finger hesitantly.

"Can you hold this actually?" Spencer said to Mason. His friend took the crate and continued to obsess over the puppy. Spencer then pulled out his phone again to call inside the house.

Alistair answered after only two rings.

 _"Hello?"_

 _"Babe," Spencer told him. "We've got the dog...is anyone else inside?"_

 _"No, no, we're good," his husband replied. "Just come in the front door, not the garage. I have a plan."_

 ** _20 Minutes Later..._**

"Thanks everyone!" Cassie exclaimed after opening her gifts. Seeing as there were no more boxes, Cassie hopped up from her chair and hugged her dads to thank them for the party.

"Now before the party's over, we still have one more surprise," Alistair said, motioning for Cassie to sit back down. The 10-year-old smiled and went back to her seat.

"What is it?" she asked happily, her bright blue eyes wide.

"Just close your eyes, princess," Alistair told her. "And _no_ peeking!"

Spencer ran into the hallway and to the foot of the stairs.

"We're ready, mom!" he called.

There were a few excited whispers from Cassie's friends when they saw her grandma carrying the puppy, but they tried to stay quiet to not spoil the surprise.

"Now keep your eyes closed, and open your hands..." Spencer instructed.

Cassie did so, and as soon as she felt the tiny puppy in her hands, she opened her eyes and gasped.

Within moments, she had tears of happiness running down her cheeks. Claire, along with all of Cassie's friends moved closer to get a better look. Her parents watched the scene together. Alistair brought his arm around Spencer's waist and kissed his cheek. Nothing made them happier than seeing their girls so happy.


	5. Let's Celebrate

**7th of December 2035**

 **Beverly Hills, CA**

 _Dear Mr. & Mr. Porter-Reid,_

 _I just wanted to congratulate you both on another successful Book Box Project! We officially doubled our record from last year with over 2 million underprivileged children in the LA area receiving boxes. Not to overwhelm you, but I think this idea has the potential to be national!_

 _Congratuations again, to both of you and to all our diligent volunteers!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Ricardo Sotomayor_

 _Co-President, The Book Box Project_

They couldn't quite believe what they had just read. Ever since Spencer had his first large contract, they really wanted to start a philanthropy for underprivileged children-but who knew it would be so successful?

Alistair looked at Spencer, and when their eyes met they both smiled.

"I'm so proud of you, honey," Alistair told him.

"Hey," Spencer said, laughing lightly. "It was both of us."

"Your money," Alistair added. Sure, they lived in a fantastic home, had beautiful cars, and took amazing vacations, but Spencer's level of generosity was still inspiring.

" _Our_ money," Spencer corrected. He closed the laptop and placed it on the nightstand. He then brought Alistair into a close embrace.

"As long as it's a good example for the girls," Alistair said. "I know we spoil them, but...you know, not in a negative way."

Spencer ran a hand through his husband's hair. "Don't even worry," he said. "They're perfectly generous princesses."

They cuddled in silence for a few minutes. Spencer lovingly massaged Alistair's leg, eventually moving upward to his husband's gorgeous ass.

"I think we should celebrate," Spencer stated, kissing Alistair's forehead.

"Mmm..." Alistair mumbled. They were still deeply in love after 11 years of marriage, and their lovemaking was always passionate. Just the thought of intimacy was enough to spark arousal.

"Stay here and relax then," Spencer instructed, sitting up slowly. "I'll take care of everything."

Knowing that an offer to help would be pointless, Alistair simply complied. He closed his eyes and got into a comfortable position. During the off-season, it wasn't just Cassie and Claire who were spoiled, it was him too. Alistair wondered what it would be like for them in two years when Spencer would officially retire. His husband could never _fully_ leave the world of baseball, however. Spencer would have to pursue something in the sport part-time...maybe athletic training? He did receive a B.S. in that while at Florida State.

Alistair heard one of the double doors open, but he kept his eyes closed. His husband would always come and get him when he was ready.

Within seconds, Alistair heard the water turn on in their bathroom. Spencer was running them a hot bath, and the buldge in Alistair's pants ached at the thought.

"Baby...?" Spencer said, a few minutes later. Alistair smiled and opened his eyes-he then turned over towards his husband.

Spencer walked from the bathroom doorframe to the beside.

"Come on," he encouraged, holding out a hand. Alistair took it eagerly.

They walked into the bathroom together, and as soon as Alistair saw the display, his grin brightened. Two glasses of red wine were on the side table, and candles were carefully placed along the rim of the bathtub.

"Try not to wake the girls," Spencer smirked. "Cause I'm going to please you tonight, over and over..."

Alistair laughed softly and took Spencer's wrist. He then placed his husband's palm on his growing buldge.

"I think you're already succeeding," Alistair told him.

Spencer's smiled again in response and kissed his husband softly. The kiss soon became deeper, and Alistair pressed their bodies together. Turns out, Spencer was even harder than his husband.

"Come on sweetie," Spencer said after breaking the kiss. "Let's get you undressed."


	6. A Difficult Conversation

**28th of December 2034**

 **Dallas, TX**

"Ladies and Gentleman, I'd like to welcome you to Dallas-Fort Worth International Airport. Please remain seated until the fasten seatbelt sign is turned off, and on behalf of Delta Airlines, thank you for flying with us today."

When the sign turned off, Spencer and Alistair got out of their seats to retrive the bags from the overhead bin. The girls, each in a window seat next to one of their parents, were completely distracted by the view of the runway.

"Take your backpack, Cass," Spencer said, setting it on his chair. Unfortunately, Cassie was completely tuned out.

" _Cassie_ ," Spencr said louder. "Earth to Miss. Porter-Reid!"

Quickly turning around, Cassie looked at her parents.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Take your backpack, sweetie," Alistair told her. "People are waiting."

Cassie grabbed the backpack and hopped out of her seat, while Claire took hers as well.

"Lead the charge, Cass," Spencer said. Being the first seat of first class, she literally got to lead the line of people off the plane.

 **10 Minutes Later**

After a quick bathroom stop, they went to _Bennigans_ for lunch during the layover. Their table was on the outside, so the girls were able to watch the travelers walking to the gates.

And then it happened. Right after Alistair kissed Spencer on the cheek, a man walking past yelled out at them.

" _Faggots_!" he shouted. " _Go to hell_!"

All the occupied tables took notice, and a few people gasped. Spencer stood up from his chair and watched the man walking away, while Alistair sat frozen.

"Spencer sit down..." Alistair muttered. "Spencer please-"

Very slowly, Spencer sat back down. Cassie and Claire looked scared and confused.

"Why did he say that?" Cassie asked. She looked so shaken, on the verge of tears.

"He-" Alistair began, eyeing his husband. "He just wasn't being nice, sweetie."

At that moment, the waitress came with their food. It was a temporary distraction for the girls, but Spencer was still silently fuming.

 **Two Hours Later**

Now on their way to the Bahamas, it was Claire's turn to sit with Spencer and Cassie's turn to sit with Alistair.

"Papa?" Cassie asked. She moved over to cuddle against his chest.

"Yea?" Alistair replied, squeezing her tightly. He hadn't said much after the incident, as he was still trying to process how that could happen in 2034.

"What does faggot mean?"

Alistair was shocked and struggled to think of a response.

"It's..." he sighed. "It's just a very mean word."

"But what does it mean?" Cassie pressed. She moved back slightly to meet his eyes.

Alistair kissed her forehead and exhaled deeply. Sometimes Cassie was just as persistent as Spencer.

"Cassie..." he began. "Do you remember your class project about Martin Luther King?"

"Yes," she stated, suddenly looking a bit confused.

"You learned about how people were treated badly because of the color of their skin, right?"

Cassie nodded. "They were kicked out of restaurants too."

"That's right," Alistair said. He took her hand and bit his lip.

"You know," he added. "People used to be treated like that for being gay, and that was the word they used."

"But..." Cassie muttered. "That's so mean."

"I know," Alistair stated. He took her hand and kissed it. "And no one has called us that in years..."

Cassie thought for a moment. It was a lot to take in for an 8-year-old, but she was very smart and able to understand.

"Cassie..." Alistair said. "Not everyone is going to be kind, but I promise you that most people are. All you have to do right now is focus on the kindness and learn from those who are unkind."

In response, Cassie nodded slowly. Alistair could tell the conversation was difficult, but he also knew she was better off knowing the truth.

"There are so many good people, princess," Alistair pressed. "You're one of them. I'm so proud of you."

The 8-year-old smiled slightly and cuddled back into her Papa's chest. Alistair held her close, and the pair eventually drifted off to sleep.


End file.
